Lion and Lioness
by Abenakiwerewolf
Summary: When Thetis told her son of his choices she didn't expect the one he did choose. In desperation she visits the fates to find her son's other half. Obeying their orders she waits for centuries until the girl is born. AU from the movie and from the Illiad. ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

This is not the usual Achilles/OC story. Hold on to your hats, ladies and gentleman, here we go! I do not own any characters other than Diane

Achilles frowned to himself as he walked down to camp, pleasantly surprised at how quickly it had been erected. His frown was caused by the war. He knew that it was just beginning and yet already he was tired of it.

Eudorus stopped him before he went into his tent. "My lord, the woman in there, the men found her unconscious in the temple. They thought… she'd amuse you."

Achilles slapped his second in command on the shoulder and went to enter. Eurdorus's voice stopped him once more, "My lord, her dress and hair are strange." Eudorus turned away and walked down to the men.

Achilles gazed at his back, trying to figure out what he had meant by the warning. The woman had been unconscious when they had found her? Apparently the Trojan priests were more violent than he had thought. Unhindered this time he went into his tent.

Blue eyes took in the young woman as he washed the grime and blood off of his body. She looked strange that was true. Her hair was straight, not curled as many women wore it. It was a beautiful color, but strange in its uniqueness. Achilles had never seen that color before, it was a silky bronze with red undertones and brought to mind the color of a bloodied sword. Achilles shook away his fanciful thoughts and examined the rest of her, moving towards her as he wrapped a skirt around his waist.

Her features were even, very pretty in fact. Her skin was pale, the clearness that only royalty got. Her mouth looked made for kisses, pert and a rich pink. He knew that she did not wear face paints, but that her colors were her own. His eyes moved down her body and he raised an eyebrow at her clothing. The woman's entire body was on display from the clinging cloth. Achilles did not recognize the make of the fabric, it was entirely foreign. Still he did not complain as her curves were obvious. Her sandals were also different; they seemed to be woven of gold dyed leather and were not the style he was accustomed to.

The woman's eyes fluttered open as he leaned over her. Achilles had a moment to realize that they were a deep green before the woman punched him with all her might.

Diane opened her eyes to see a strange man hovering over her. Acting on pure instinct she rammed her fist toward his face, splitting his lip before rolling to her feet in a fighter's stance. Warily she glanced around, using the man's distraction to take her bearings. She appeared to be in a fighter's tent, but where she was other than that and how she got there was a mystery.

Achilles rose a second behind the woman. His eyes spat fire as he looked down at her. "You struck me."

The woman gave him an insolent glare before replying sarcastically, "Well of course I did. What did you expect me to do, pull you down for a kiss?" When Diane saw that this was what he had expected she mentally rolled her eyes. Her keen gaze caught the shell necklace that the man wore and she swore under her breath.

Achilles saw the woman's eyes go to his necklace and heard her swear. He became even more surprised when the woman yelled out angrily, no, furiously, "THETIS!" before running out of the tent.

Shocked, his mother's name was not what he had expected to come out of her mouth, Achilles ran after her.

Diane ignored the surprised men as she marched down to the ocean. She didn't know that they men were more surprised by the fact that Achilles had to run to keep up with her more than they were surprised by her appearance. Diane screamed to the ocean, "Thetis you get your barnacle encrusted butt over here right now!"

Achilles had used up all of his shock and was steadily moving into anger. He had had a long day and wished things to go back to normal, NOW. In a low menacing voice he told the woman, "Do not speak of my mother that way again."

Diane spared the man a glance, this time taking the time to fully look him over. His eyes were an intense blue, the kind of blue she had only read about in books but had never seen for herself. His hair was wet and blonde, reaching his shoulders and drawing her attention down to his bronzed chest. Diane hid her blush at seeing his muscled chest and cried out again, "THETIS, NOW!"

Both Diane and Achilles started when Thetis's voice reached them from the water. "Now, now, Diane, don't be so upset with me."

Achilles could see the woman's, no, _Diane's_, frustration as she said in a dangerous voice, "Thetis, send me home, _now_."

"But you are so perfect for my son," the goddess said softly. Diane looked at Achilles with horror.

"HIM?" she screamed at the sea, in a complete panic. She did not notice that Achilles was insulted from her look and her words. "Thetis, you know I hate macho men! They are loud and irritating and,and," she searched for another fault and finding nothing she said again, "loud!"

Both Diane and Achilles could tell from Thetis's tone that she was in a snit. "You like Ares." Achilles looked at the woman beside him with more respect. His mother was one of the exceptions in that she lived with humans but Ares was not known for his fondness of mortals.

Diane sighed as her eyes looked over the water, "I _tolerate _Ares. That is only because he _occasionally_ says something amusing. And I find his antics with Aphrodite somewhat funny, as do you." Diane looked down before meeting looking at where she thought Thetis might be again. Diane had a good sense for the gods and knew when they were about. Her voice had calmed dangerously so as she said, "Thetis, please send me home or I'll tell Poseidon who keeps stealing his chocolates."

Achilles remained silent during the exchange between his mother and the unknown woman. He did not entirely understand what was going on but knew enough to realize that his mother wished for the strange woman to marry him and that Diane was extremely reluctant.

Thetis's voice softened, but she ignored Diane's threat, "Diane, give him a chance. Please, I can't," the goddess paused before going on, "I can't lose him."

Diane looked at the water with pain filled eyes. She began to understand her aunt was getting at but she still wanted to go home. "Why me? I know at least twenty girls back home who would be happy to marry him. Why me?"

Thetis's sigh sounded like a wind going through a canyon. "Because the fates told me that his other half was in your century. You are the only one that could it be."

At the mentions of the fates Diane immediately muttered, "Silly busybodies."

"Busybodies they might be but I can't let my son die," the sea goddess said fervently. "Just stay a year. If you are still unhappy I will take you home myself. Please dear?"

Diane looked at Achilles, who she thought was wise for staying out of the conversation. She moaned, looking away, knowing she was defeated. She couldn't fight, couldn't stay mad at the tone of desperation in the mother's voice. Diane looked out at the sea. "On two conditions."

"Anything within my power," Thetis said immediately.

That last statement in itself told Diane how desperate the goddess was. Diane cursed herself for be softhearted as she said, "I need to get a letter to my parents, and I need my journal with a full supply of pencils. You know the kind I use."

"Right away," the goddess breathed, as if she didn't dare to hope yet. "Just write the letter, I'll get one of the Nymphs to deliver it. I'll bring you some suitable clothes as well."

Diane smirked, "My idea of suitable, your idea of suitable or Achilles' idea of suitable?"

The goddess laughed, sounding relieved. "I'll bring a mix." With that last remark Diane's sense of the goddess faded.

The young woman looked up, way up, at Achilles. "Where do I sleep?" she asked.

Achilles smiled down into his wife-to-be's green eyes, "My tent, we can set up some extra furs." The pair began the walk back up the beach to Achilles tent. The Myrmidons parted for them. They had only heard half of the conversation and the woman's careless comment of knowing Ares had them nervous. That combined with her strange clothing, accent and the fact that she was so swift that Achilles had trouble keeping up with her made for a heady sense of fear and respect.

Diane could see the emotions on their faces and reminded herself to watch her back. Fear could be a powerful motivator as could jealousy and she really wanted to get home eventually.

Achilles held the straps of leather out of the woman's way as she entered the tent before him. He found his gaze drawn to the sway of her hips, obvious with her tight clothing. He wet his lips with his tongue and then forced his gaze elsewhere.

Achilles had just gestured her to sit when Eudorus knocked tentatively on the frame of the door. "My lord, Agamemnon requests your presence. The kings are gathering to celebrate the victory."

Achilles sighed as he stood. He looked down at Diane and went to speak but she beat him to it. "It's alright. Go give him a few bruises, or if that's not possible a tongue lashing."

Her smile warmed him as he walked out of the tent into the hot Trojan sun.


	2. A War with Kings

Chapter two

Achilles entered the large grouping of tents that belonged to Agamemnon. As the proud king spotted him he told his toadys to leave. Odysseus went but not before warning Achilles, "War is young men dying and old men talking. You know this. Ignore the politics."

Achilles nodded his understanding before walking to the vainglorious king. "Apparently, you won some great victory."

The old man had the temerity to smirk at him as he replied, "Perhaps you didn't notice. The Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon."

Achilles scoffed, knowing that it would anger the king. "Have the beach. I didn't come here for sand."

The knowledge in the Agamemnon's eyes made Achilles uncomfortable and worse, the king knew it. "No. You came here because you want your name to last through the ages. A great victory was won today."

Achilles quickly retorted, "But that victory is not yours."

Agamemnon's face flushed as he said vehemently, "Kings did not kneel to Achilles. Kings did not pay homage to Achilles."

Achilles hid his smile, if this idiot thought he wanted homage from him he was sadly mistaken. His words whipped, "Perhaps the kings were too far behind to see. Soldiers won the battle."

"History remembers kings! Not soldiers." How alike they were, Achilles mused, both wanting their names to be remembered. It was part of of the reason he so disliked him. Agamemnon wanted his name to go down in history but refused to lift a finger to do it.

While Achilles thought Agamemnon continued, "Tomorrow, we'll batter down the gates of Troy. I'll build monuments on every island of Greece. I'll carve "Agamemnon" in the stone."

Hatred flared as Achilles warned, "Be careful, king of kings. First, you need the victory."

A sly gleam entered Agamemnon's gaze as he replied, "Your men sacked the temple of Apollo, yes?"

Not thinking of what else had come from the temple of Apollo, Achilles snapped, "You want gold? Take it. It's my gift to honor your courage. Take what you wish."

Agamemnon smiled his hatred at the hero. "I already have. Aphareus, Haemon!" he called before saying to Achilles, "The spoils of war."

Cold fury blossomed on Achilles face as he saw Diane being brought in by two men. She did not appear to be hurt, but neither was she struggling and Achilles had gotten enough of a glimpse of her character that he knew she should be. His sword cleared its sheath with a clear ringing sound, "No argument with you, but if you don't release her, you'll never see home again. Decide!" he barked at the men.

In the distance he heard Agamemnon call for more guards.

Diane saw that Achilles was ready to do some real damage and decided to stop playing the helpless damsel. "Stop!" she shouted, "Violence isn't the answer!" As the men looked at her she smirked, "But on the other hand it's kind of festive!" she said, driving her elbow into the face of the man on her left.

Achilles quickly disarmed the incoming guards while keeping an eye on Diane. She moved like a wildfire, kicking and punching, her elbows driving the breath out of the men she so easily knocked down. The men she struck stayed down as the woman stalked up to Agamemnon who cowered in his chair.

Diane looked down at the man in disgust. He visibly trembled; it was obvious that he was a bully who liked to hide behind others. With one hand, using her magic to supplement her own considerable strength, she raised the king up by the front of his robes.

Achilles and the men who had come to consciousness but wisely remained stationary watched her. Diane spoke in a low voice that still carried. "You will leave me alone. I will be allowed to walk through the camp, unharmed and unmolested. You will apologize to Achilles and not try to interfere with his business again." All the men in the room shivered as Diane slowly smiled at Agamemnon, violence promised in her gaze. "In return for all of these nice things, I will let you live and not castrate you as I _so_ wish to do." Agamemnon gulped and nodded his agreement.

Diane slowly lowered the king in show of strength that left the men shocked. She sneered at him as she patted his head patronizingly, noting that he needed to wash his hair, and said in a sugary sweet voice, "Good boy."

She slowly walked to Achilles, seemingly not caring where she stepped though using more force when she walked on the men. Diane smiled up at Achilles and murmured, "Shall we?"

Achilles smile was slow in coming but lit up his entire face. They began to walk out of the hall until Diane spun around, too quick to see and flung a fistful of black fire at Agamemnon's crotch. The old king doubled over in pain, gasping.

"I wouldn't try having sex for at least a month," she told the man writhing in agony. With a cobra's smile she walked out with Achilles.


	3. Adjusting

Chapter three

Diane managed to keep her femme fatale persona going while she and Achilles walked through the camp.

Achilles glanced down at the formidable woman, wondering why her masculine, no it wasn't masculine behavior, he corrected, it was like she was a lioness, why her lioness like behavior was arousing him so. He usually liked his women docile and not clingy. But the fact that she looked like she could give as good as she got was arousing and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She moved differently than the women he was used to, she swayed her hips and her stride was as long as his even with her shorter legs. Her head was at a slight angle as she observed the camp around them and the gesture served to make her look even more like a cat.

Achilles realized that he was not the only one staring at her and he bristled at their interest. He stopped when he realized that he was afraid that she would notice the men staring and go to them. He, the great Achilles, was _afraid_ that a woman wasn't going to be faithful. That was new, but it made sense. He had never cared enough about the women he had bedded to care if they took other lovers. But why did he care about this fire haired young woman so? It wasn't just that his mother wished them to marry so that he wouldn't die; he cared for her in her own right.

But the men were still staring and Achilles placed an arm around her slight shoulders. Diane shot him a sharp look, which he ignored. But the men's stares had unnerved her as well, albeit for different reasons. So she allowed the arm on her shoulder, noting how the men stopped their outright staring. "Watch your hands," she warned in a soft voice, hardly moving her lips. She didn't want any lip readers to know that something was off.

Achilles bent his head to her ear, his hair brushing hers, and whispered, "Nervous?"

By now they were in the Myrmidon camp and she raised her eyes to his blue ones. "Should I be?"She challenged, slipping out from under his arm. Without a word she stalked past the watching men into the tent. Diane noted that there was a new desk in the corner with paper and pencil. A pile of luggage sat next to it.

Diane could hear Achilles yelling at his men for letting her be taken. She hoped that they would tell him that she had given them very little say in the matter. But he seemed like he'd be a while so she sat down at the desk and began to write her letter.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I am alright so you need not worry. I am sure that Thetis will explain everything to you. But know that it was my choice ultimately and that so far I have not regretted it. I got to shake Agamemnon, Mama, sorry I got there first. _

_I will return within the year but if you can feel free to visit me sooner than that. You can scoff at all the macho men. They're all versions of Ares, I swear. Acting like the world is theirs just because they have a penis. Achilles isn't that bad but don't you dare tell Thetis or him that I said so. Actually he's frikkin' gorgeous and almost, I think the word is gallant. He noticed that I didn't like the men staring at me so he put his arm around me. They still stared, but less so after that. _

_ All my love, I'll write again if I can,_

_ Diane_

Achilles entered the tent as Diane closed the envelope and placed it on the desk. She'd go to the bluff later and call for a nymph.

He nodded to the paper, "A letter to your parents?"

Diane nodded as she took the cluster of grapes that he offered to her. She ate them quickly and looked up at Achilles who looked amazed at the amount of food she ate. Diane blushed. "It's a lot of work playing the role of a femme fatale!" she defended.

Achilles raised an eyebrow, "Femme fatale?" he inquired.

"Deadly woman," Diane clarified.

The eyebrow went higher in Achilles surprise. "You were acting?" He said incredulously. It had seemed so seamless, the way she was behaving.

Diane looked away in shame. "Not entirely," she said so softly that Achilles had to strain to hear her. "I don't like to get into that version of me. It makes me someone I don't like."

"Who is that person?" Achilles asked, curious but willing to back down if she insisted.

Diane raised her shoulder as if to ward off a blow. It was an unconscious gesture but it spoke volumes. Achilles immediately backed down and changed the subject with "Who are your parents. It seems you know my mother at least."

Diane smiled at the lightness in his voice and as a gesture of thanks for having changed the subject. "My mother is the daughter of Hecate, which explains the spell I threw at Agamemnon." Achilles smirked at the memory. "My father is the greatgrandson of Poseidon. Both he and Mama are scholars. I'm going to be a scholar as well. Hecate brought me to Olympus for the summers. That's how I know most of the gods. Thetis is my unofficial other grandmother, I guess you could say. A lot of them are fond of me, as a novelty if nothing else. I'm fairly close with Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena and Hades."

Achilles nodded. He was surprised that she knew of the gods so well. She was no mere woman, he thought with chagrin. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her yawn.

"Sorry," Diane said, stifling another yawn, "It's been a trying couple of hours."

Achilles smiled softly, "You can rest if you wish. My furs are over there, or we can separate them."

Diane shook her head as she headed over to the sleeping area. "Too much work for now. I think I'm about to fall asleep where I stand so that's…"

Achilles looked over to see what had happened that she hadn't finished her sentence and smiled again when he realized that she was fast asleep. The smile was still on his face as he left the tent to go visit his men.

They all stood outside waiting for him. Nervous looks were passed as Achilles exited, but were somewhat soothed when they saw he was smiling. Patroclus was the first to speak. "Cousin, how long will she be staying with us?"

Achilles' eyes warmed as they took in the youth. "A year was her agreement with my mother. If she stays beyond that it will be her decision."

Patroclus, made bold with youth and the fact that already one of his questions was answered pressed on, "What exactly is she? There are already rumors spreading through the camp."

Achilles fixed his cousin with a sharp look, "You would do well to ignore rumors and focus only on the facts that are before you. But to answer your question, she is the granddaughter of Hecate and the Great granddaughter of Poseidon. She is a scholar and will be treated with respect." The last was said in a warning tone as he stared down at his men. "You follow me because you trust my judgment. If you cannot believe that she is no danger to us then you may leave." No one moved for which Achilles was grateful, although he did not let it show.

"Now, tell me who is wounded and who we lost," Achilles said, getting down to business.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Diane came to wakefulness slowly. She was in an unfamiliar place and for a minute she panicked until the previous day came rushing back to her. Diane glanced around until she saw Achilles sleeping on furs near the door. She considered him as she sat up, pulling her fingers through her hair.

Even if she did judge him by her modern standards he was an okay guy. By the standards of the time he lived in he was a hero and a great catch. What scared Diane was that she could easily see herself falling in love with him. All she really wanted was to go home at the end of the year, right?

Frustrated by her thoughts Diane went to leave, grabbing a cloak that rested on a hook near the door as she went. It was still dark outside but the pearly light of false dawn shone on the horizon. The air still held the crispness of the night. Diane headed to the bluff near the Myrmidon's camp where she sat down in the grass and looked out into the sea. It sighed and breathed, the rhythmic sound comforting her. Slowly Diane forced herself into a meditative trance and breathed along to the ocean's waves.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Achilles woke before dawn as was his wont. He immediately looked over at Diane's bedding. He tensed when he realized that she was not there. Rolling to his feet he went to her sleeping furs and felt them. They were still warm, but only slightly. Noting that the cloak was missing from its hook he exited the tent.

The men were already rising. Eudorus came to him and said, "She went to the bluff, my lord."

Clasping his second command on the shoulder, he was truly blessed to have a friend that understood him that well, Achilles looked to the bluff. Diane sat there, the wind flowing through her hair and causing it to float around her shoulders.

Achilles nodded to his friend. "Tell the men that we do not fight."

Eudorus's mouth dropped open, "But, why my lord?"

Achilles smiled unpleasantly, "Agamemnon insulted me by trying to take what was mine. We will not fight until they groan to have Achilles back."

"As you wish my lord," Eudorus had served Achilles long enough to know when he was serious.

Achilles saw Patroclus come toward him and not wanting to deal with his idealistic cousin he walked to the bluff. As he came up behind Diane she nodded her head to acknowledge him. Achilles crouched beside her.

Diane spoke softly as if to herself, "I wonder how they're doing. My family. Mama and Papa are good with most things, but sometimes they need people to remind them to eat."

Achilles frowned, "They forget to eat?"

Diane smiled. "They get very involved in their work. Papa writes stories for a living, and Mama writes papers about other people's work and teaches." Seeing his confused look she said, "Things are different in my time. There are machines that do the farming and work and that leaves people free to explore the arts more often."

Achilles nodded his understanding. Now it was Diane looked at him with an odd look on her face. "Why aren't you and your men fighting?"

He smirked as he looked at her, "Agamemnon insulted me. I will not fight for a man who uses others in his fights." Diane raised an eyebrow. Achilles almost blushed. "I know that you can take care of yourself but it's the principle of the thing."

Diane smiled and then it faded. "In my time women enjoy many more rights than they do today. I should be insulted that you did that. The fact that I'm not worries me. I can sense the women who fought for our rights rolling around in their graves." She sneered at her own failings. Achilles didn't know what to say, but placed his arm around her shoulder. Diane stiffened and then relaxed into his hold. Her eyes closed to hide her tears. "I miss my family. I've never left them for longer than a week. And here I am, centuries away from them."

It suddenly occurred to Achilles that Diane was very young. Not just in age, he thought she might be in her early twenties, but in temperament. She was naïve in many ways but so knowledgeable in others that it wasn't very obvious. He suddenly found himself angry at his mother for tearing this girl from her life just to save his.

"How do you feel about death?"The words came out without thought and Achilles cringed inside. Death was not something women were comfortable talking about.

Diane gave his question serious thought. It made sense that he would think about death a lot. He saw it every day, made it with his hands. "I don't really care about death the way that most people do. Living with the gods the way I did I came to realize how jealous they were of my mortality, of my ability to change. It made me realize how precious every moment is. I would rather live well then worry about the end. We all die, why worry about it?" Diane smiled up at Achilles and continued on a lighter note. "Also Hades promised that he'd have a nice spot for me so I'm really not too concerned."

Achilles stared at her in astonishment. He had never found anyone who knew what the gods were really about like he did. He had always been hushed when he voiced his 'blasphemous' opinions. Smiling at Diane in wonder he said, "I think I just found something worth living for."


	4. Chapter 4

_Smiling at Diane in wonder he said, "I think I just found something worth living for."_

The Myrmidons were cooking breakfast when Achilles and Diane returned. A space was cleared for them and breakfast brought. Diane noticed the men looking at her warily. "It's alright, really. I don't bite," she told them semi-teasingly.

At her words the men relaxed. Diane smiled and returned to her porridge.

"Out of curiosity, what rumors are going about the camp about Diane?"Achilles asked.

Eudorus looked at the rest of the men. "There's the theory that she's a goddess, perhaps Aphrodite, come to bless us."

Diane snorted, "I look nothing like Aphrodite. She's a shapely blonde and I'm well, not."

Eudorus, heartened by her response, continued. "Then there's the theory that she's an Amazon Queen that you've captured my lord." Both Diane and Achilles rolled their eyes at that one. "It's said that she ripped Agamemnon's manhood off and it was only by the grace of the gods that it was restored."

Diane had just taken a sip of water and hearing this last began to splutter and choke. Achilles smacked her back as she gasped for air. "WHAT?" she yelled. Seeing the men's faces and their unintentionally crossed legs she laughed. "No, no, no! I did not rip off his manhood. I didn't go anywhere near his manhood. Thank the gods," she added to herself. "All I did was a spell to make sure that he couldn't have sex for a month."

"So you didn't eat it?" Patroclus said, somewhat disappointed.

Diane's eyes went wide. "EWWWW!" she cried out. "That is extremely disgusting! For crying out loud, I hate the guy! Why would I want a part, especially _that_ part, inside of me? EWWW!"

The men laughed at her obvious distress. "It's not funny!" Diane denied vehemently. "I don't want people thinking that I eat-EWWW!" She covered her face with her hands to hide her blush and Achilles theory about her being a virgin was practically confirmed.

He wrapped his arm around her. "It's not so bad," he comforted. "Now the entire camp will leave you alone for fear of you—" Diane placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare say what I think you were about to say. _I would never!_" she cried. Achilles eyes danced with laughter. Realizing what she had done, she removed her hand and wiped it subtly on her pants.

Achilles laughed at her. Diane shook her head and went back to her breakfast. When she finished she went into the tent to change. Achilles joked with his men about the rumors until she came out. Eudorus's expression made him turn.

Diane's hair had been braided and wrapped around her head like a crown. Two smaller braids hung by her face reminiscent of her Anglo-Saxon forbears' war braids. But it wasn't her hair that the men stared at. It was the skin tight leather pants and vest that she wore. The pants molded to her legs like a second skin. The vest was short and exposed her midriff and ample bosom. She walked with a feline grace towards the men.

"Is anyone willing to spar with me?" she asked seriously.

As if they were one animal the men looked at Achilles. He smirked, "I volunteer Patroclus."

Diane looked appraisingly at the teen who stared panicstricken at his cousin. "I guess a lesson or two won't hurt. We'll be fighting in sand so that's a disadvantage for you. Come on," she ordered briskly moving to a level area.

Patroclus, who still had the vision of Amazon warriors going through his head, followed along with the rest of the men.

Diane looked at Patroclus seriously. "Repeat after me. 'I swear by the River Styx to not in any way use the lessons I am about to receive in forcing a woman. If I do may the gods boil the blood in my veins and may Artemis use my genitals as target practice'."

Patroclus looked shocked at the idea of forcing a woman. He readily repeated the oath to the approval of his mentors. Diane nodded and said simply, "Attack me."

Patroclus looked to his cousin for permission. Diane took the opportunity and struck him a blow that knocked him back several paces. She raised her voice so the rest of the men could hear. "Do not look at your cousin. Every time you turn your attention away from your opponent is a chance for them to kill you."

The youth blushed and swung at Diane in a roundhouse blow which she quickly ducked. He immediately followed it with another that she ducked again. Diane went in low, hooking her foot around his and dumping him to the ground. There she quickly straddled his back and twisted his arm around, threatening to break it. Patroclus refused to cry out and Diane realized what she had forgotten. "Slap the ground three times to be let up," she instructed. He did so frantically.

Diane let the boy up. "You are bigger and stronger than I am. I can't match you physically so I need to find another way," she lectured. The Myrmidons listened attentively, not caring that the advice came from a woman. Fighting was fighting after all. "I know better to let you get your hands on me. So I dodge and I find the places that you're not paying attention to. What is the thing you need to know the most?"

Patroclus shrugged and was taken aback when the woman screamed, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Don't let your guard down for a second! Know your blind spots and keep them safe! Now attack me again."

Diane was pleased to see that Patroclus took her advice to heart. He was prepared when she dodged and guarded his legs against attack. Diane did a rolling dive behind him and kicked him between the shoulders. He tumbled to the ground, wheezing. From there she showed him how to keep his balance and how to throw a punch properly. "Thumb inside the fist, otherwise you break it," she told him. "Use the first two knuckles. I want you to practice hitting things, rocks, and shields, build up calluses on those two knuckles." She showed him her calluses. "I can hit a solid metal breastplate without bruising the bone."

By the time an hour had passed Patroclus and Diane had worked up a sweat. Diane declared an end to the impromptu lesson and headed back to the tent. The Myrmidons talked excitedly amongst themselves about the new techniques they'd learned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_**I am using wild edibles that I know. I do not profess to know anything about flora in Greece or the lands around the Aegean. All mistakes are mine.**_

Many days passed this way. Diane gave lessons in fighting and received them. She came to know the Myrmidon's by name and had an easy rapport with most of them. Achilles flirted with her and she kept him at a distance. At night she wrote in her journal by lamplight. Diane wasn't aware that Achilles often stayed up and watched her and that when she slept he continued to watch her.

It was a day like any other when Diane decided that she was sick of fish and porridge. She decided to go foraging for wild edibles. Knowing that the men who had gotten quite attached to her would protest she set out without telling anyone.

Armed with a dagger and a shield strapped to her back she lifted a basket and headed to the woods that were beyond the cliffs. Diane felt the fall air lift her hair and cool her neck. It was nice to be moving instead of staying in the camp. Before she knew it she was among the trees. Quickly she broke a green branch off of a tree and stripped the bark. Sharpening the point was a quick job and she had a perfectly serviceable digging stick. Diane gathered violet greens along with wild lettuce and stinging nettle for a salad. A patch of late season blackberries was a treat and she quickly gathered all the berries within easy reach.

A quick throw of the dagger brought down a pair of quail. Diane had been taught by her namesake, Artemis, also known as Dianna, and she made her mentor proud.

Diane paused to watch a stag bound away from some unknown scent. The birds went silent. Diane had learned woodcraft along with foraging and she froze, blending into the shrubs behind her. A Trojan scout was following her tracks. Diane didn't see any danger from the lone scout so she emerged from the shrubs after shedding the shield, startling the man.

He drew his sword until he realized that the person was a woman. Diane thanked her lucky stars that she had decided to wear a dress from this time period.

"Young woman, who are you?" The Trojan asked.

"My name is Diane. I am with the Greeks, I was foraging for food. The men wish for something fresher," Diane replied softly, acting shy and uncertain.

The Trojan, called Hermus, sighed. He didn't want to hurt the girl that reminded him of his daughter so much, but orders were that all Greeks that were found should be brought in. But the young woman looked so lost that he felt himself giving in.

"Look, Diane. I've orders to bring you in for questioning." Diane, still playing the part, gasped as if worried. "But I'm not going to. You seem like a good girl. If those Greeks ever treat you wrong come to the gate on the west side and ask for Hermus. Someone will come find me."

Diane felt a melting sensation in her heart and she realized that the Trojan reminded her of her mortal grandfather. She smiled at Hermus and spontaneously hugged him. The Trojan stiffened and then hugged the girl back. "God's bless you little one," the father whispered. "I've a feeling that you're going to need it."

Diane smiled as the scout went on and fetched the shield again. "You can come out now," she called to the bushes teasingly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was nearing noon when Achilles wondered where Diane had gotten too. It was when Patroclus came to him mentioning that he couldn't find her that the warrior began to get worried. Diane knew better than to wander off. Didn't she? She might not be in any danger from the Greek army; the rumors had gotten bigger with each telling until she was a fiend from Tartarus come to curse them, but the Trojans still patrolled the edges of the beach.

Achilles called the men together and asked them where they thought she had gone.

"My lord, I saw her go to the cliffs," Eudorus said. "I thought she would stay at the bluff like she did last time, but I don't see her there now."

Achilles felt something grip his heart. It was an unfamiliar sensation and he realized that it was fear. "Eudorus, Patroclus, come with me. The rest of you stay here," Achilles commanded.

The two men followed, accepting swords from the others as they went. They tracked her beyond the cliffs into the woods and halted when they heard a conversation.

Achilles motioned for Patroclus and Eudorus to stay behind as he crept forward, using the shrubs as a hiding place.

Peering out he saw something that made his heart stop. Diane was hugging a Trojan scout! Achilles gripped his sword preparing to leap out and kill the man. Finally Diane stopped and the Trojan murmured something to her. His wife-to-be smiled at the man and he moved on. Diane strapped on a shield that she had hidden and called to Achilles.

Diane's eyes widened when she saw him come out from behind the shrubs. She realized why everyone compared him to a lion. He had not stopped to put on a shirt and the sunlight fell through the trees in patches, highlighting his bronzed flesh. He stalked toward her and she felt like some sort of gazelle on a hot African plain about to meet her doom. Diane stiffened her shoulders. She was Diane Sarah Douglas and was not to be trifled with.

"What did you think you were doing?" Achilles growled. His hand reached out and gently held her by the throat.

Diane looked at him without trepidation, not bothering to remove his hand, and replied, "Gathering some food for supper tonight. It wouldn't hurt the men to have something that's green instead of gray."

"And the Trojan?" Achilles bit out, furious that she would put herself in danger.

"I was in no danger. If need be I could have killed him," Diane replied coldly. "He was no threat. I reminded him of his daughter. He offered his protection. Something I'm considering accepting if you don't remove your hand."

Achilles did not let go. "You do not need the Trojans, you have me," he said through clenched teeth, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Diane saw Patroclus and Eudorus in the background looking worried, but not interfering. A low growl came from the shrubs to their right. Diane stiffened. She knew that growl. "Seastar?" she whispered, not daring to hope.

A large white lioness emerged from the shrubs. Powerful muscles rippled under almost pearly fur. White fangs were bared in a snarl directed at Achilles who pushed Diane behind him and drew his sword.

Diane ignored the protection and darted around the warrior, running to the feline. "Seastar you found me!" she cried as she threw her arms around the great cat's neck. The three men gaped as the woman they all cared for, albeit in different ways, pet and soothed the lioness.

Diane looked into Seastar's blue-green eyes and almost sobbed into her fur. Seastar wrapped a paw around her shoulders and pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair. A loud rumbling purr sounded from deep in the lioness's chest.

Eudorus moved in a nervous gesture that caught Diane's eye. She stood and led the lioness to the men. "Achilles, Patroclus, Eudorus, this is Seastar. She's been my companion for years. Seastar, these are my friends," Diane said, emphasizing the word friends. She gave the lioness the metaphorical hairy eyeball to make sure that she wouldn't hurt them.

Patroclus trusted Diane and knew that she would never let anything near that would hurt him. Made bold with this knowledge he stepped forward and was rewarded with a glowing smile from Diane. "Here, let her smell your hand," Diane instructed. "That's how she says hello."

Eventually Achilles and Eudorus were petting the lioness along with Patroclus. Diane still kept a firm grip on Seastar's neck to remind her not to hurt the men.

Achilles snuck glances at Diane as they walked back to camp. It was mind boggling how much he cared for her and she seemed completely oblivious. This small woman had so much power and she refused to use it. Achilles stuck the idea in the back of his mind to ponder later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

_**If you are sensitive I would suggest skipping this chapter. It deals with children dying and explicit sex.**_

Achilles watched Diane while she slept. With her eyes closed and her face at peace she looked like any other woman. It was when her eyes were open and flashed with a light that he could only call the love of life that she shone like a star against the drabness of mortal existence.

Achilles knew that Diane hadn't told him everything. At certain words she would go silent and self-reflective. A pain would fill her eyes. No look like that should ever touch the face of someone so young and good, Achilles had decided.

Diane muttered under her breath as she thrashed about on the bed. Achilles frowned, this was new and he wasn't sure that he liked it. Energy crackled around Diane's hand as she grabbed a knife from under her pillow and still under the nightmare's thrall leapt at Achilles and held it to his throat.

Diane fought to wake up and did so when she realized the man she attacked wasn't fighting back. She blinked and realized that she had attacked Achilles and that the stupid man was pressing the knife closer to his throat. Diane scrambled to her bed and threw the knife away, curling in on herself she gasped with fresh pain from the dream.

"I was unaware that you kept a knife under your pillow," Achilles commented dryly. Diane didn't respond. Achilles walked to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. Diane started to resist, but then leaned into his touch, for once not caring that he didn't wear a shirt. Achilles smiled at the feel of her pressed to his bare chest.

After a while Diane spoke. "I had three sisters. Two were adopted at a later age from families that were cruel to them." Diane's breath hitched, "I wanted to kill their families for the things that they had done to those girls. I knew I could, I knew that I would get away with it but I did not. My sisters were fond of their birth families, never mind what had been done to them against their will."

Diane pressed closer to Achilles and he obligingly wrapped his arms tighter. "My sisters lived with us for three years. During those three years a baby was born to my mother. She was a late in life blessing, we called her. We lived in a small town. Everyone knew everyone and almost everyone was related. One afternoon all three of my sisters were playing in the backyard. I was inside writing."

Diane sobbed and gasped but no tears fell. She had long lost her tears. "I didn't hear when two men from Cara's family came into our yard. The baby they dashed against the stonework, she died instantly." Achilles grip tightened to the point of pain as he tried to shelter her from what had happened years ago. "I finally heard when my sisters screamed. I ran to them and when the men saw me coming they broke my sisters' necks. I didn't think. My mind was completely blank as I used magic to immobilize them so I could carve them into pieces. First their hands, then their feet, ears, tongue, nose and finally their eyes. The magic kept them from screaming. When my parents came home they found me drenched in blood. The blood of my sisters and the blood of their killers."

Diane looked at her hands sadly. "There are some days when I scrub nearly to the bone but the blood is still there."

Achilles was at a loss for something to say. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Diane pressed her hot face against his muscled chest and he felt her shaking. Finally she looked up at him. "It won't come off," she whimpered.

Achilles' eyes darkened with desire as he took in her flushed face. Instead of just lust he felt an overwhelming desire to comfort her.

Diane knew that he was about to kiss her. And what more she knew that she was going to let him and enjoy it. Her trusting gaze almost undid Achilles and he bent his head to hers. Diane gasped as his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she savored the feel of him.

Achilles gripped her closer, pulling her toward him in a possessive motion. His mouth plundered hers as he forced her lips open to sweep his tongue inside her mouth. Diane moaned at the sensations his skilled kisses caused her. Her hands moved to his shoulders and clutched him closer to her. Achilles growled into her mouth and flipped her over onto her back.

For a few seconds he looked down at her. She had never been as beautiful as she was now. Her face was flushed and she gasped for breath, staring at him in amazement. Achilles' eyes met hers refusing to let her look away. Slowly he gripped the t-shirt and raised it over Diane's head. She blushed as he gazed at her breasts, the lust obvious on his face. Diane moved to cover herself but steel hands stopped her.

"Don't," Achilles said in a rough voice. "You're beautiful." He bent to lick her neck and bite her earlobe. "My beautiful lioness."

Diane gasped as he bit at her neck. "Achilles," she moaned, "The men could hear."

"Let them," he growled. "Let them know that I'm bedding the most precious woman in the world."

Diane shivered at his words. "Don't hurt me," she whispered, not knowing if she meant now or in the future. Achilles knew what she meant and bit out, "Never!"

His hand moved to remove his wrap as he showered her with kisses. Diane gasped as she felt the thick hard length of him pressed against her thigh. Achilles moved his kisses to her breasts and bit down gently. Diane moaned and pressed herself closer to him. How did he do this?

Carefully Achilles began to push into her. He stopped when he felt resistance and heard her breath hitch in pain. "Relax," he murmured, "It will hurt less if you do."

Diane forced herself to relax even though it felt like an invasion of her soul to let him in. Her inner walls stretched, forced to accommodate his penis. The burning sensation was a mix of pleasure and pain but pain overruled when he broke her barrier. Immediately Achilles stopped and let her body get used to him. Diane whimpered at being stretched so full. Finally the pain subsided and she moved her body experimentally. Achilles began to thrust cautiously and their bodies joined in sweet harmony.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Achilles watched the woman on his bed. She lay twisted in the sheets, her hair still damp with sweat from their lovemaking. He knew that it had been lovemaking and not just sex. He loved her and was pleased that he had been her first. Achilles had had enough experience with women to know that they felt a tie to their first.

What worried him was that the tie wasn't going to be enough. He did not want Diane to leave him when the year was up. Although his mother had chosen her he loved Diane for who she was and didn't want to lose her.

Eudorus's voice came from the doorway, "My lord, there's…" Achilles raised a hand to silence him and let him know that he would be out in a moment. Eudorus's face darkened when he saw the reason for his need to be silent.

Eudorus exited the tent with a metaphorical thundercloud hanging over his head. Patroclus saw his bad mood and came over to him. "He bedded her," Eudorus growled.

Patroclus scowled as well. "If he hurts her…" the rest of the threat went unsaid. Patroclus loved Diane as an older sister and Eudorus loved her as an almost adoptive daughter. Patroclus continued, "Do you think it's time to give him the petition?"

Eudorus nodded. The two men, young and old, waited for Achilles to emerge. When he did he told Eudorus, "Have the men load the ships. We set sail in the morning."

Eudorus and Patroclus looked at each other. "Go get the petition," Patroclus told the older man.

Achilles sat by Odysseus and clinked his goblet to his. "Agamemnon is a proud man, but he knows when he's made a mistake," the king said to the soldier.

Achilles frowned at his friend. "The man sends you to make his apologies?"

Odysseus smiled almost mockingly. "The world seems simple to you my friend, but when you're a king, very few choices are simple. Ithaca cannot afford an enemy like Agamemnon."

His words fell on deaf years. Achilles mocked, "Are we to fear him?"

Odysseus looked closely at his friend, willing his words to get through Achilles' thick skull. "You don't fear anyone. That's your problem. Fear is useful." Achilles did not answer. Odysseus pressed on, "We need you back. Greece needs you."

"Greece got along fine before I was born. And Greece will be Greece long after I'm dead," Achilles retorted.

"I'm not talking about the land!" Odysseus was beginning to get angry now. "The men need you. Stay Achilles. You were born for this war."

Achilles frowned into his goblet. "Things are less simple today."

Odysseus frowned as well. "Women… have a way of complicating things."

From a distance Patroclus said to Eudorus, "That's our cue." Achilles looked up as his cousin and second in command approached them. He knew it must be serious for them to interrupt his conversation with Odysseus.

"My lord, this is a legal document signed by the men," Eudorus gave Achilles the slip of paper that looked like it had come from Diane's private stash. Achilles didn't look at it, instead looking at Eudorus. "It states that if you harm Lady Diane in anyway, mind or body, we will find some way to hurt you."

Achilles looked at Eudorus in disbelief. Then he glanced toward Patroclus, sure that the entire thing was a joke. His younger cousin's face was serious as he looked down at Achilles. "My name is at the top of the list," he told Achilles, violence promised in his tone.

Odysseus finally let loose a snort of laughter. "The men are ganging up on you I see. She must be beautiful."

Eudorus lost his temper. "Beg pardon, King Odysseus. But you know nothing of the matter so I'd advise you to hold your tongue."

Odysseus finally realized that the men were serious. "Let me see that," he said, reaching for the piece of paper. The men were distracted by movement from the tent.

Diane had almost panicked when she realized that Achilles wasn't there. The stories of her friends about men who left them in the middle of the night swirled through her mind. He couldn't leave her she loved him!

Not thinking about what she had just admitted to herself Diane slipped on leggings and her usual leather vest. Barefoot she padded outside. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Achilles, Patroclus and Eudorus sitting by the rocks with a strange man. They stared at her as she approached.

Odysseus rose along with Achilles. "Sweet, merciful Aphrodite," he whispered to himself. Achilles caught this and frowned at his old friend. "Back off old man, she's mine."

Odysseus nodded distractedly. This woman was even lovelier than Helen, although in a different way. Helen was all curves and gentle smiles. This woman looked like she would smile while she kicked your teeth down your throat. He could see what Achilles saw in her.

Achilles reached an arm out and snagged Diane by the waist, keeping her under his arm. The possessive gesture was not lost on any present. Diane found it reassuring. "Diane this is Odysseus, king of Ithaca."

Diane recognized the name. "It's nice to meet you," she said politely.

Odysseus ignored Achilles' scowl and took Diane's hand and kissed it. He still held her hand as he gazed into her eyes. "My lady the honor is completely mine."

Diane became aware of Achilles anger toward the other man and she snatched her hand away from the flirty king. "I advise you to watch your hands. Someone might remove them someday," she said in a cold tone.

Odysseus tilted his head to one side as he looked down at her. "Wise advice my lady. I shall keep that in mind."

Diane rolled her eyes at his really bad attempt at flirting and said to Patroclus, "Want to go another round?"

Patroclus grinned and they began to spar. The men stopped and watched as they always did. Odysseus gaped as he saw the delicate looking woman quickly subdue the larger youth. A large growl came from the bluff and the men looked up. A large lioness roared as she sprang at Patroclus.

"SEASTAR, NO!" Diane screamed. The lioness twisted midair and sheathed her claws but her momentum was too great and she crashed into the youth. Immediately contrite the lioness leapt off of him and nudged him with her muzzle. Patroclus lay winded and gasped for breath. Achilles had run toward him and reached him at the same time that Diane did. Achilles helped him up and Diane used a quick healing spell to help him breathe.

Once she was reassured that Patroclus would live Diane whirled to face Seastar. Odysseus and the men who had not met her gaped. "How could you! I've been here for at least a month and no one has hurt me! I can take care of myself and I don't need you to do it! You know very well that Patroclus and I were sparring! Go take a bath and cool off! If I didn't know any better I'd think that you were jealous. GO!" Diane yelled pointing toward the ocean. The lioness slunk toward the ocean, her ears pressed back, every line of her body screamed contriteness.

Odysseus considered the young woman. He knew power when he saw it and told himself to keep an eye on the young woman.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A recap for those who skipped the previous chapter. Diane revealed that she killed the men who killed her sisters. Diane and Achilles consummated their relationship. Odysseus tried to apologize for Agamemnon and witnessed Patroclus being attacked by a jealous Seastar.**_

Diane lay in Achilles arms. He gently stroked her face as they stared into each other's eyes. They had not made love yet that night but simply enjoyed holding each other. A wind instrument sounded from somewhere in the camp.

Diane tangled her fingers in Achilles and whispered, "Would you leave this war behind?"

Achilles kissed her gently and murmured against her lips, "Would you come with me?"

Diane kissed him back and gently nipped his lower lip before resting her head against his shoulder. "I'd like to see my family one last time and then I'd love to go with you."

Achilles wasn't sure that he'd heard correctly. He swung himself on top of her, holding her captive. He knew that if she truly wished she could fight him off and leave but hoped against hope that she wouldn't. "You'd stay with me?"

Diane looked up at the man she loved. She knew that she loved him but there was still as small quiver in her voice when she spoke the words, "I love you."

Achilles turned her head to face him, refusing to let her go. "Say that again," he demanded. Diane kissed him. "I love you and I'll stay with you. You'd have to do something extremely stupid to get me to leave now."

Achilles looked down at her with raw emotion brimming in his eyes. "I love you," he said clearly.

"I know," Diane said as he bent to kiss her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Along the bluff men rushed. Fire-lit arrows streamed through the night down into the Greek camp. In a small tent a man woke, realized what was happening and not caring, clutched the woman beside him closer and went back to sleep.

The Greek army was fearful when they saw the Trojan army on the bluff. The Trojan army knew it and rhythmically clashed their spears against their shields to heighten the effect.

The two army's clashed in a flurry of swords and spears. It seemed like the Greek army was in trouble until a chant rose up of "Achilles! Achilles!" Odysseus was shocked when he saw the warrior run up to engage the Trojans, the Myrmidons trailing behind him. But there was something slightly off about the warrior's movements. Odysseus shrugged and returned to the fight.

Diane woke with a gasp and immediately began to get dressed. Achilles complained about her sudden movement. Diane responded with a quick, "GET UP NOW! Patroclus took your armor and led the Myrmidons into battle. He's fighting Hector right now, NOW MOVE!" Achilles obeyed frantically, not bothering to put on a shirt he simply wrapped a skirt around his hips and ran after his lover.

Seastar met the pair, growling low in her throat, looking toward the bluff where the forms of Patroclus and Hector could be made out. Diane climbed onto the lioness's back and Achilles followed. Muscles bunched and the lioness almost flew up the hill roaring as she went. Soldiers fell over as they tried to get out of the strange apparitions way. Diane screamed when she saw Hector cut Patroclus' throat.

Seastar answered her companion's scream with an earth-shattering bellow that caused even Hector to look around. Diane jumped from the lioness's back and ran to the prone youth. Achilles followed and slammed Hector into the ground.

Diane ignored the tumult around her and removed the helmet from Patroclus' head. His eyes were filled with fear and the wound on his throat bled viciously. "Achilles!" Diane screamed. Her lover turned from beating Hector with his bare hands and faced her. "You can do the killing rage thing later. Right now I need help!" she cried to him.

Achilles came over and touched his cousin's damp brow. "What can I do?" he asked softly.

"Take my hand," Diane said. "Focus the energy of your anger, all your emotions into my hand. I need the power to fight the fates and heal him." Achilles obeyed. The soldiers surrounding them gasped as a fierce white light began to emanate from the strange woman. She began to chant, the words almost swallowed they came from so deep in her throat. The white lioness that was her steed came closer and began to voice a crooning growl, accompanying her mistress.

Hector watched in amazement as the boy's wound began to close. It was slow, but skin began to knit together.

Diane gasped for breath as she harnessed power from Achilles' emotions. That power, combined with hers wasn't going to be enough. With a strangled sob she reached for Seastar and took the power that the lioness offered freely. Even then Patroclus' life force was too far for her to reach. Diane didn't realize that she was screaming. "No way Fates! He's not going with you! Come on Patroclus just a little bit closer!"

She could see his life force out of the corner of her magical vision. It was fading which was not acceptable! Diane squared her shoulders and placed the hand that held Achilles' hand on the barren earth. "Gaia, Hecate, Goddesses hear my plea, return the boy's life force to me!"

Diane's head snapped back and she screamed from the raw, unbridled power that streamed into her body. To those watching it seemed as if a green wave emerged from the ground, flowing into her arm and then down toward Patroclus' torn throat. Beads of white-green light emerged from the redheaded woman and sparkled in the morning light.

Diane could feel the blood boiling in her veins from the magic as she reached out for Patroclus and forced him back into his body. There was no time for subtlety as she crammed every bit of his life force that she could find into the boy's body.

What she didn't notice was that a piece of Achilles' life force was knocked loose during the explosion of the magic. Lost in the mists it attached itself to her life force and burrowed inside. When Achilles died she would die and vice versa.

The three people and the lioness flashed with a blinding light that forced the army to look away. Then it faded and Diane smiled down at the boy she considered a younger brother. "Is he…" Achilles began.

"He's just sleeping. He'll stay comatose for a few days," Diane said as she tottered to her feet. "Eudorus, would you bring him back to camp? Just sling him over Seastar's back, she won't mind."

Achilles noticed the blood that away on Diane's fingers when she rubbed at her face tiredly. "I don't feel so good," she muttered and then pitched forward in a dead faint. Achilles caught her and swung her up into his arms bridal style. He looked at the Trojan prince. "Enough for one day," he requested. Hector nodded and began to lead his men back to Troy.

Seastar had come back from delivering Patroclus to the camp and stood in front of Achilles. He mounted the lioness and rode back to the camp, the most precious person in the world held tight in his grip.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A cloaked man slipped past the Greek sentries. No one saw him as he furtively moved between the tents until he reached the camp with a black sailed boat.

Inside the tent Achilles watched his lover, monitoring her every breath. She had not woken yet but he had the feeling that she would soon. The smallest movement at the door caught his attention and in an instant Achilles was on his feet with a sword in hand. The cloaked figure halted and removed his hood.

Hector, Prince of Troy and the finest Trojan warrior stood in Achilles tent. Achilles lowered the sword. "You play a risky game, prince."

Hector observed the way that Achilles stood in front of the woman, blocking his view. "If we were in each other's shoes you would wish to make sure that the miracle worker was well."

Achilles still looked at the Trojan warily. A dry voice behind him made him whirl and drop down toward Diane. "If you two are done with the macho pissing contest I'm awake."

Achilles brushed her forehead and then her mouth with his kisses. "I thought I lost you," he whispered against her skin. Diane smiled up at him. "You can't get rid of me that easily," she teased.

"Don't jest," Achilles said in a ragged tone. Diane realized that he had really been worried. She placed her hand to his cheek and stroked it. "I'm alright. It'll take more than a little necromancy to keep me down, I swear."

Hector moved toward the bed and Achilles let him. "My lady, may I know your name?"

Diane smiled at the Trojan prince and gave him her full title given to her by the gods. "I am Diane Sarah Douglas, granddaughter of Hecate and Great Granddaughter of Poseidon, Protected by Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Hades and Thetis. I am a member of the Order of the Dryads and taught by Chiron."

Achilles was surprised that she had given all of her titles. It seemed inadvisable to him making the Trojan prince realize how valuable she was. But he trusted Diane and knew that she must have some sort of plan. Hector bowed to the woman as best he could from a kneeling position. Diane giggled at the undignified contortions.

"How is it that you came here, my lady?" Hector inquired, seemingly innocently. Diane raised an eyebrow and Hector blushed at being caught fishing for information.

"Long story short: Thetis didn't want her son to die so she waited a few millennia brought me back in time and stuck me here for a year. Against my better judgment I've become fond of the Myrmidons and Achilles. I think of them as family. I will not be fighting in this stupid war, so you need not worry on that front," Diane finished with a wry grin. She looked up at Achilles. "Is Patroclus alright?"

Achilles frowned, "He's still sleeping like you said he would be. When he wakes I've half a mind to beat him."

"Let me talk to him?"Diane requested. "He's still quite young and has had the idea that war is fun drummed into his head from an early age. There's still time for him to change. And I think that almost dying may have changed his viewpoint."

Hector listened to the two lovers talk. This woman was dangerous but she didn't appear to be a threat to Troy. If anything she appeared to be a threat to Agamemnon and that he would encourage. Then Diane said something that surprised him with its insightfulness. "Patroclus knows that he endangered me and the men. He'll punish himself more than we ever could punish him. He's a good boy, Achilles. Leave him be."

Achilles finally agreed. Hector bowed his way out of the tent but turned and spoke at the last second. "Take care of her, Achilles. I've a feeling that she'll be pivotal in this war."

Achilles watched the brave man go. "How did he get into camp?" he wondered aloud.

Diane snorted. "I imagine that he knows his own land better than the Greeks do. Now are you going to kiss me, or what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Patroclus woke in three days as Diane had predicted. Achilles had settled for slapping him across the head [hard] and left the conversation to Diane. She had gently told the boy what had happened and told him not to do it ever again. Patroclus had declared, to Diane's great delight that he never wanted to fight again and had decided to become a scholar. Diane now spent their lessons teaching him about other cultures and working on his writing.

Achilles and Diane spent their nights making love and talking. Diane savored the time when he just held her and they looked into each other's eyes, having silent conversations. When they fell asleep he always held her close to him as if afraid that she would leave.

It was one such night when Diane had a visit from Thetis.

_Diane wandered over the edge of the cliffs. Clambering over rocks she found an opening that was big enough for two men to walk abreast. Carefully she slipped inside and walked along a passage way. Torches were placed at regular intervals so there was plenty of light. Cautiously Diane crept down into the bowels of the earth. _

_Eventually the passage opened into a large cavern with a pool at the end. The walls seemed to be made of opal or mother of pearl and flickered in the candles placed around the cave. The floor was even and low couches were placed along the sides. _

_Thetis stood in the center, her arms outstretched. "Thank you, my beautiful daughter," the goddess exclaimed. Diane went into her hug and returned it. "You saved him. Thank you so much."_

_Thetis led Diane to one of the couches where she sank down gracefully. "I'm planning a celebration in your honor," the goddess told a bemused Diane. "My sisters are coming. I cannot be there, but there will be food and your dancing playlist. I've instructed my sisters in the dancing that is done in your time."_

"_How can you manage all of this?"Diane asked. "It's not within your power."_

_Thetis looked away. "I'm borrowing from other gods. Some owed me favors and some I now owe. It does not matter. Anything to keep my son alive."_

_Diane placed her hand on the mother's shoulder. "He's going to die eventually. All mortals do."_

"_But it need not be the way that it was," Thetis pleaded with Diane for understanding. "It doesn't have to be that way."_

_Diane smiled to herself as she looked around the crystal cavern. "You don't have to send me back after the year is over. I've decided to stay."_

_Thetis grabbed the younger woman's arms and forced her to turn toward the fierce gaze of the goddess. "Do not jest. Are you truly staying?"_

"_I am," Diane stated calmly. "I love Achilles and I know that he loves me back."_

_Suddenly the cavern began to shake. "You're waking up," Thetis told her soon-to-be daughter in law. The walls caved in and_

Diane woke up gasping for breath. Achilles woke with her and placed an arm over her lower belly to sooth both her and him. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"Your mother has a nasty habit of dream-walking," Diane complained. "I don't want to deal with it tonight. Morning is soon enough."The two lovers settled back into sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Diane and Achilles woke to hushed whispers. "Do you think we should be here?" "Hush, you'll wake them up." "They're already awake, and I want to get started."

Diane leapt to her feet with a dagger in hand and Achilles followed close behind. Diane stopped her attack when she recognized her aunts. "Aunts!" she cried out and hugged the sea nymphs close.

The nymphs laughed. "So she does know us." "I told you she would." "Poseidon wouldn't let his great granddaughter not know us."

Diane looked at the nymphs. They were identical triplets and it showed. They didn't have separate names but all answered to Nyphada.

"We're here to show you a girls' night!" "Lots of fun!" "To prepare you for the party tonight!"

"Party?" Achilles asked. Diane turned to him, "It's what the dream was about last night. Apparently Thetis is holding a party in my honor for saving Patroclus."

Achilles nodded. "Well you should go then. Where is the party going to be held?" he asked his aunts.

They giggled at the same time. "We'll send someone to get you and your men," they said simultaneously. Achilles looked at them warily, extremely disconcerted by their teasing smiles.

Diane quickly got dressed and gave Achilles a kiss before leaving with her aunts. Achilles shook his head and went to see how the men were doing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It appeared that Thetis had pulled out all the stops. The Nyphada's spent most of the day experimenting with 21st Century make up. They asked her what clothing was acceptable for a dance party like the one being held that night.

Diane was surprised at the selection of clothing they had and outfitted them with miniskirts and blouses. For herself she chose a pair of deep emerald green leather pants that slung very low on her hips. On top she wore a cream colored halter top that skimmed over her breasts and left her back entirely bare. Her hair was lifted up in a messy updo with her usual war braids framing her face. Diane wore green ballet flats and her makeup was impeccable.

Before long the sun was setting. Diane walked to the mouth of the cave to wait for the men. When they came her mouth gaped open. They were all looking extremely uncomfortable in slacks and button up shirts. Diane couldn't keep her laugh contained and Eudorus glared at her. "It's not funny!" he growled.

Diane smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just you all look so handsome!" She led the way down to the crystal cavern. The men gaped when they saw the interior. Achilles didn't notice the opulence until Patroclus nudged him and pointed it out. He was busy staring at the creamy expanse of Diane's back which was almost more tantalizing than seeing her entirely bare. His attention was brought to the swing of her hips as well. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Diane turned to the Myrmidons. "Welcome to my world," she said in a sultry tone. Nymphs began to pour into the cavern and Lady Gaga's _Pokerface_ came on loudly.

Diane held her hand out to Achilles and sang along. Eventually he placed his hand in hers and was surprised when she began to start rubbing her body against his. Achilles looked around and saw that his men were receiving similar treatment. Slowly he began to rock against her and received a brilliant smile and the comment, "You're getting it!" Achilles relaxed and let the strange music dictate his movements.

Diane lasted through _Pokerface_, and several Black Eyed Peas songs before collapsing on one of the low couches and laughing, pulled Achilles down with her. "The men found the Guinness," she observed. Achilles observed the Myrmidons drinking down large quantities of a dark brown liquid. Diane straightened, "How old is Patroclus?"She asked nervously.

"Seventeen," Achilles replied.

Diane muttered, "I thought so." Then shouting over the music she yelled, "Patroclus, don't drink that! You're not old enough!" The youth pouted and put the beer back.

Around midnight the men began to trickle away with various nymphs. One of Diane's close friends came and asked her for permission to "show Patroclus around." Permission was granted with the warning of "Be gentle!" The nymph smiled saucily and wiggled her way over to the teen.

Achilles began to get the same idea and nudged Diane toward the exit. Diane followed eagerly and they wove their way through the drunken soldiers and the equally drunk nymphs.

When they reached their tent Achilles slowly removed Diane's clothing and made love to her all through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Achilles gazed down at the woman cuddled against his chest. He was irreversibly in love and he didn't even want to not be. Diane was perfect. She knew battle strategy and yet knew that war was not the best way to do things. She was fast replacing Patroclus' mother and Achilles realized that he was glad for it. While he had cared for Patroclus' parents, Achilles knew that they were not the most nurturing of people. Patroclus needed someone like Diane to take care of him.

How could he get her to stay? Achilles wondered. He didn't know if she even wanted to stay. He could only hope and pray.

Maybe not pray, he realized. Maybe talk to a Goddess.

Carefully Achilles slipped out of the bed, pleased to see a little frown on Diane's face when she reached for him in her sleep. He placed the furs over her and kissed her gently before slipping a wrap around his hips and walking to the ocean. It was still night, but the pearly light of false dawn began to show on the horizon.

All of his men were still extremely inebriated and Achilles had to step around many prone bodies on his way to the cliffs. When he finally reached the sea-sprayed rocks he tugged one of the shells from his neck and tossed it into the foaming waves below him.

His mother's voice came to him almost immediately. _Yes, my son?_

Achilles' eyes swept the sea. "How do I convince Diane to stay?"

Thetis crowed with delight. _You love her don't you!_ The words were a statement rather than a question. Achilles frowned to the water. "Yes I love her, but I have no idea if she feels the same way."

For a moment the waves seemed to form a smile. _She loves you. She has even admitted such to herself but fears to say anything. _

Achilles smiled for the first time in what felt like the first time in a long while. "How do I get her to stay?" he asked again, eagerly.

A smile was in her voice as Thetis replied, _Have you considered proposing?_

Achilles frowned. "What if she says no? And I don't even know her peoples customs around marriage!"

_My dear boy, you are like a young dolphin finding love for the first time. Her people's traditions of marriage are different, yes, but not too complex. I will tell you…_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Diane woke up and felt nauseous. She raced to the night-bowl and threw up until she dry heaved. She gagged at the taste in her mouth and dry heaved again. Diane sat back and wiped her forehead. What had she eaten that had made her so sick? She wasn't hung over, she hadn't had any beer. Nothing had tasted off last night either.

This wasn't sick throwing up either. It was almost like… Diane froze at the thought. "OH SHIT!" she whispered. Slowly, afraid of what she might find, Diane ran a magical search through her body. The increase in power was almost enough to confirm her suspicions.

A bright spark, pale green in color, was nestled in her womb. In awe Diane gently caressed the tiny spark with her magic. An almost friendly feeling came from the spark, and a feeling of recognition swept over Diane. "Oh, that's who you are," she whispered. "My baby."

Diane sat back on her ankles. She was pregnant and Achilles was the father. She had subconsciously known that she was going to stay in this time, but this took the decision out of her hands. No way was her child going to grow up without his or her father. The thought of abortion crossed Diane's mind but was quickly rejected. While she was pro-choice, after feeling that tiny spark of life there was no way that she could knowingly erase it.

"Shit," Diane whispered again. "I have to tell Achilles." Diane lurched to her feet and waited for the queasiness to settle. Women in her family got morning sickness much earlier than normal so Diane figured that she was about three weeks along. Diane's family, because of the ichor flowing in their veins also tended to have short hard pregnancies.

Emerging into the light caused Diane to blink. She smirked at the prone bodies that littered the camp. Glancing around, she saw Achilles up on the bluff. Diane trudged up the slope and took the time to admire his bronzed chest gleaming in the light. Achilles watched her come and pulled her into a hug when she reached him. "I have something to ask you," he mumbled into her hair.

"After that I've got something to tell you," Diane said. "But you go first."

Achilles felt a brief moment of panic. Was she leaving him? Then he calmed. She didn't sound resentful, but worried. Hopefully his proposal would erase that.

Achilles knelt before Diane and held her hands in his. Looking up into her eyes he said, "I don't know how I managed without you. I'm still not entirely sure of your customs, but," he held out a ring tentatively, "Will you marry me?"

Diane was speechless. This was not what she was expecting but she knew her answer immediately. "Of course!" she cried out, bending to kiss him. Achilles kissed her back fervently. He rose up and pulled her with him and looked down at his wife-to-be. Somehow this tiny fireball of a woman had made her way into his heart and he was keeping her there forever.

Diane looked in awe at the ring that he slid on her finger. It was a simple hammered silver band with one single piece of amber nestled into it. "How did you find this? It was given to my ancestor during the…" Diane stopped horrified. "During the Trojan war." Achilles gave a start of surprise. "OH SHIT!" Diane gasped, "I'm my own many times great grandmother!"

Achilles began to chuckle. Diane glared up at him. "This isn't funny!"

"Sorry," Achilles immediately apologized and bent to kiss the frown off of Diane's face. Diane buried her face into his chest. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Achilles was surprised when Diane stiffened and walked away. Tension ran through her body. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. "What is it, my love? We can get through it, whatever it is."

Diane half-turned in her fiancé's arms. "I'm going to have a baby," she whispered.

Achilles froze with shock and then once he saw her fear of rejection, thawed instantly. His hand went to cover her lower belly. "Our baby?" he asked in awe.

Diane sighed with relief. This was exactly the response she had hoped for. "Our baby," she whispered.

The two figures shared a kiss as the sun broke over the waves of the Aegean sea.


End file.
